1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skylights for being installed on the roof structure of buildings and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various skylights have been developed. The basic prior art skylight consists simply of a frame member for being attached to the roof structure of a building adjacent an opening through the roof structure into the interior of the building, and a substantially transparent member secured to the frame member for covering the opening through the roof structure in such a manner that sunlight and the like can pass therethrough into the interior of the building. The prior art does not disclose or suggest the present invention.